


Jukebox Hero -- Song Prompts

by Pitkin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitkin/pseuds/Pitkin
Summary: I know I set this in the Skimmons tags from the get go because it's the only olive I really post, but, thus struck me first from the requests, so, here we go, round one!!I'm going to get working on more as soon as this is posted!Requested by Panyan for a WayHaught Oneshot! My only notes in my spreadsheet for this one were: “Happy Fluffeh Paradise Twofer” soooooo…___________Music links:Fleetwood Mac -Everywhere.Fleetwood Mac -You Make Loving Fun________





	1. Rules & Song List

  
I have a tumblr but I’m terrible at posting to it so I’m gonna do this here! (I will expand this to other fandoms and ships as needed as I have only ever posted in this one so far!)  
  
Let’s play a game!

**Jukebox Hero!**  
**RULES  (super simple!):**  
  
**1.** Below you’ll see a list of songs with a corresponding 3 digit number from 001 through 126. Pick a number to play on the Jukebox  
  
**2.** All songs on the list correspond to a rough plot idea I have in my head that corresponds to that song (i.e. Michael Jackson – Thriller, would be a horror movie plot involving monster, zombies or werewolves) but feel free to add keywords, little twists or additional characters besides Skye/Daisy and Jemma you’d like to see incorporated with your song choice  
  
**3.** Comment to this post with everything from 1 & 2 included!  
  
**4.** I will respond with a oneshot somewhere in the rough range of 2000 – 10,000 words (I realize one shots are typically shorter than this but if you’ve read any of my posted stories already, I’m sure you know I’m a little overly wordy! ;D) in as timely a manner as possible!  
  
  
**NOTES:**  
**1.** If you’re dying to make a request with a song that’s not on the list mark the number as 000 and put the song in. If it’s something I know, I’ll reply in kind to your comment, if it’s something I don’t, I’ll go find it and give it a few listens before getting back to you on whether I think I could come up with something decent for you based on the song and your requests! No promises but I do love intertwining music into things plots and fiction so, don’t be shy!  
  
**2.** I’ll post each prompt as a chapter addition to this post so if you make a request please be sure to subscribe to this post if you want the email notification. I will also reply to each comment with a chapter link once it’s completed.  
  
**3.** It should be noted that not all of these will have happy fluffy paradise themes. I will put notes at the beginnings of each individual chapter that will have a bolded warning section to give you a head’s up so you can skip a story/chapter if you feel you need to. I like exploring different topics so plots are not off limits to me for writing purposes but I fully understand that there are themes that can and will upset people for a multitude of reasons so please, please, please always go with your comfort level and skip away on anything you need to and please don’t hesitate to say something in a comment if I miss a warning (I will do my absolute best not to).  
  
**4.** Don’t worry about the pronouns in songs, we’re assuming they’ll cater to us, not the other way around cause that’s how I roll ;)

_________________________  
  
**JUKEBOX SELECTION:** **  
** **  
** **#. Artist - Song**  
001\. Pink - What About Us?  
**002\. Billy Joel - Uptown Girl -- Requested for Skimmon by Lola**  
**003\. AC/DC - You Shook Me (All Night Long) -- Requested for Skimmons by Lola**  
 **004\. Sugarland - Fall Into Me -- Request for WayHaught by Habakkuk**  
005\. Modern English - I Melt With You  
006\. Paramore - Native Tongue  
007\. J. Geils Band - Centerfold  
008\. Erasure - Chains of Love  
009\. Liz Phair - Favorite  
**010\. Delta Rae - Outlaws -- Requested by Mercia & Lola & posted, CH3**  
**011\. Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere / You Make Loving Fun --- Requested by Panyan & posted CH2**  
012\. 10,000 Maniacs - Because The Night  
013\. Jo Dee Messina - It's Too Late Now  
**014\. The Pretenders - I'll Stand By You -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught + Night Blue for Skimmons**  
015\. Alanis Morissette - Perfect  
**016\. Fall Out Boy - Alone Together -- Requested by Mercia for Skimmons**  
 **017\. Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal -- Requested by Mercia for Skimmons**  
**018\. INXS - Need You Tonight -- Requested by Lola for Skimmons**  
019\. Sara Bareilles - Many The Miles  
**020\. The Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody -- Requested by Night Blue for Skimmons**  
021\. Madonna - Like A Prayer  
022\. The Beatles - Here Comes the Sun/This One/The End  
023\. J Stewart - We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off  
**024\. Nina Simone - I Put A Spell On You -- Requested by Panyan for Dealer's Choice + Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
**025\. Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is A Place On Earth -- Requested by Panyan for Kelly/Yorkie**  
**026\. Kenny Chesney - The Good Stuff -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
027\. Chvrches - Bow Down  
028\. Janet Jackson - Escapade / Again / Love Will Never…  
029\. Melissa Ferrick - Drive  
030\. Jimi Hendrix - All Along The Watchtower  
031\. Tegan and Sara - Dark Come Soon  
032\. Annie Lennox - Money Can't But It  
033\. Better Than Ezra - Desperately Wanting  
034\. The Rolling Stones - Wild Horses  
035\. Matt Nathanson - Come On Get Higher  
036\. Janelle Monae - Make Me Feel  
037\. Hanson - Tragic Symphony  
038\. Bonnie Raitt - You Got It  
039\. St. Vincent - Los Angeles  
040\. The Pushovers - XOXO  
**041\. Pink - Beautiful Trauma -- Requested by Mercia for Skimmons**  
042\. Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time  
043\. David Bowie - Space Oddity  
044\. Mariah Carey - Dreamlover / Emotions  
045\. Barenaked Ladies - The Old Apartment  
046\. Delta Rae - No Peace in Quiet  
**047\. Chantal Kreviazuk - Leaving On A Jet Plane -- Requested by Night Blue for Skimmons**  
048\. Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away with Me / Let's Get Lost  
049\. Paramore - Told You so  
050\. Colbie Caillat - Try  
051\. Rachel Proctor - Me & Emily  
**052\. Aerosmith - Love In An Elevator -- Requested by Lola for Skimmons**  
**053\. The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
054\. Jonathan Coulton - Creepy Doll  
055\. Sick of Sarah  - Hello Good Morning  
**056\. Lucius - How Loud Your Heart Gets -- Requested by Panyan for Dealer's Choice**  
057\. T.V. Carpio (ATU) - I Want to Hold Your Hand  
058\. Elvis - Jailhouse Rock  
059\. Sara Evans - Suds In The Bucket / Born to Fly?  
060\. Madonna - Where's the Party?  
061\. The Eagles - Hotel California  
062\. The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited  
063\. Chvrches - Miracle  
064\. Pink Floyd - On The Run  
065\. Stevie Wonder - I Just Called to Say I Love You  
066\. Ben Jelen - Wicked Little Town  
067\. Sweet - Ballroom Blitz  
068\. Rolling Stones - Sympathy For the Devil  
069\. Martha Reeves & Vandellas - (Love is Like A) Heat Wave  
070\. Delta Rae - Run  
071\. Dixie Chicks - Goodbye, Earl  
072\. Tyrone Wells - Running Around In My Dreams  
073\. Robyn - Dancing On My Own?  
074\. Melissa Etheridge - Come To My Window  
075\. Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now  
076\. Debarge - Rhythm of the Night  
077\. Jill Sobule - I Kissed a Girl  
078\. Tim McGraw - Something Like That  
079\. Shawn Colvin - Sunny Came Home  
080\. Soft Cell - Tainted Love '91  
081\. Paramore - Hard Times  
**082\. Alexz Johnson - Tears of a Dragon -- Requested by Night Blue for Skimmons**  
083\. Michael Tolcher - Pave the World!  
084\. Kenney Chesney & Pink - Setting The World On Fire  
085\. Chrvches - Forever  
086\. Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now  
087\. Tegan and Sara - Dying To Know  
088\. Drowning Pool - Bodies  
**089\. Van Halen - Hot For Teacher -- Requested by Lola for Skimmons**  
090\. Madonna - Rescue Me / Open Your Heart  
091\. The Hooters - And We Danced  
092\. Kenny Chesney - Anything But Mine  
093\. Sick of Sarah - Daisies  
094\. Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks  
095\. Hanson - Call out My Name  
096\. David Bowie - Rebel Rebel  
097\. Tim McGraw - Blank Sheet of Paper  
**098\. Pink - Fuckin' Perfect -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
099\. Delta Rae - I Moved South  
100\. Judy Garland - Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
101\. Thomas Dobly - She Blinded Me with Science  
102\. Keith Urban - You Look Good In My Shirt  
103\. The Police - Roxanne  
**104\. The Divinyls - I Touch Myself -- Requested by Lola for Skimmons**  
105\. The Beatles - I Want To Hold Your Hand  
106\. Eddie Money - Two Tickets To Paradise  
**107\. West Side Story - Somewhere -- Requested by Panyan for Dealer's Choice**  
**108\. The Searchers - Love Potion #9 -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
109\. Tegan and Sara - I'm Not Your Hero  
110\. Metallica - Enter Sandman/Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams  
111\. Alexz Johnson - Aftermath  
112\. Hanson - Make It Out Alive  
113\. Chvrches - Graves  
114\. Last Hard Men - School's Out  
115\. REM - It's The End of The World As We Know It  
116\. Wilson Phillips - You're In Love  
117\. Queen - We Will Rock You / We Are The Champions  
118\.   **Triple Threat Special!** Every Breath You Take / You Don't Own Me / Head Over Feet  
119\. Gretchen Wilson - All Jacked Up  
120\. Celine Dion - If You Asked Me To  
121.  **MYSTERY SURPRISE! --Requested by Mercia for Skimmons**  
122\. SHeDAISY - 360 Degrees of You  
123\. Breathe - Hands to Heaven  
124\. Fall Out Boy - Fourth of July  
125\. Alexz Johnson - Back Of The Room  
126\. Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night  
**000\. Bonus -- Make Your Own Suggestion**  
  
**Holiday Bonus Remix!**  
**H01. Michael Jackson - Thriller -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
H02. Warren Zevon - Werewolves of London  
**H03. Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters -- Requested by Habakkuk for WayHaught**  
**H04. Creedance Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising -- Requested by Lola for Skimmons**  
H05. I Put A Spell On You - Redux, Hocus Pocus Style  
H06. Mariah Carey - All I Want for Christmas Is You  
H07. The Waitresses - Christmas Wrapping  
H08. Thurl Ravenscroft - You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch  
H09. Wham! - Last Christmas  
H10. Jimmy Durante - Frosty the Snowman  


**Adding the 000 offlist requests below:**

000.1 - Dean Martin - I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm // She & Him - I Can Hear Music (either song or both) for Dealer's Choice pick requested by Panyan   
000.2 - Medley: Toby Keith - American Soldier // Mitch Rossell - A Soldier's Memoir // John Michael Montgomery - Letters From Home for WayHaught with notes for Nicole as the soldier requested by Habakkuk  
000.3 -  Pop Evil - Waking Lions for WayHaught requested by Habakkuk  
000.4 - Skillet - The Resistance // Skillet - Feel Invincible // Skillet - whispers in the dark for WayHaught requested by Habakkuk  
000.5 - Celtic Thunder - The Island for WayHaught requested by Habakkuk


	2. WayHaught - Everywhere / You Make Loving Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I set this in the Skimmons tags from the get go because it's the only olive I really post, but, thus struck me first from the requests, so, here we go, round one!!   
> I'm going to get working on more as soon as this is posted! 
> 
>  Requested by Panyan for a WayHaught Oneshot! My only notes in my spreadsheet for this one were: “Happy Fluffeh Paradise Twofer” soooooo…
> 
> ___________  
> Music links:   
> Fleetwood Mac - [Everywhere. ](https://youtu.be/KuYm3HX6row)   
> Fleetwood Mac - [You Make Loving Fun](https://youtu.be/HcZp1O4UQY4)
> 
> ________

“It’s one week, Wynonna, please,” Nicole’s exasperation triggered Wynonna’s crooked smirk and showed off both deep dimples in her cheeks as if her tone alone meant the gears were already turning in Wynonna’s brain on ways to sabotage Nicole’s expertly plotted plan. “Wynonna,” Nicole crossed her arms and glared.  
  
Wynonna put her hands up in surrender, her elbows leaning on the counter of the main desk in the station. Despite the show of surrender, she kept on grinning, trying to give the very slightly taller redhead the most innocent expression she could muster. “Okay, I got it! One week. Seven days. A…few hundred hours by someone’s count-,”  
  
“One hundred and sixty-eight!” Jeremy called from the other room without looking up from calculations he was doing at a desk.  
  
Wynonna pointed through the archway, lips pressed together in a smirk. “What Dr. Strangelove said,” She nodded to emphasize her point. Nicole leveled her glare at Wynonna and she nearly cracked her put-on façade of mischief. “Honestly, Haught, it's one little week. It’ll be _fine_. I mean, what could possibly go-,”  
  
“Ah! Bah, bah, bah, bah!! Don’t you even dare finish that sentence!” Nicole’s arms uncrossed and her hands flailed out in front of her as if the slicing motions through the air could silence Wynonna with her own sheer will and then, thinking better of it she went right ahead and clamped a hand over Wynonna’s mouth, cutting her off physically and verbally.  
  
It took everything in Wynonna not to keep egging Nicole on. She nodded and put her hands up to signal surrender again and Nicole released her. Wynonna made an animated miming show of pressing her lips tight together, zipping them and throwing away the key before she shrugged, again mustering up a sheepishly innocent grin as if to say ‘my bad, guy!’ Waverly had just breezed her way through the office door in time to witness Wynonna’s antics and came to a sudden stop and looked between her sister and her girlfriend as they carried on some kind of charades.  
  
“Please tell me you decided to become a mime for your day job and this isn’t some revenant malady that’s going to derail our vacation,” Waverly’s face was a mixture of utter dismay but also concern for her sister’s wellbeing.  
  
“All quiet on the western front, baby girl! Come give me a hug then take your girl and make a run for it!” Wynonna held her arms open wide. Waverly arched her right eyebrow and glanced past Wynonna’s shoulder at Nicole, already changed from her uniform into civilian clothes, who gave her an eager grin and swift couple of nods. Waverly stepped into Wynonna’s bear hug. Wynonna’s demeanor shifted only slightly as she turned her head and kissed the side of Waverly’s a few times in quick succession. “Try your best not to miss me too much, we don’t want your sadness of my absence to ruin your trip, yeah?” she teased just before she inhaled a deep breath from the crook of Waverly’s neck to take in her scent as she squeezed her tight and gave their hug exaggerated sways back and forth. It was one of the very few indications that Wynonna was nervous to let her little sister hop on a plane and disappear with her girlfriend, even if she knew it was only for one single week.  
  
Waverly giggled and hugged her back. “I’ll do my best,” She promised as Nicole went to gather her things and tug her jacket on.  
  
“That’s all I ask,” Wynonna grinned and released her. She reached past Waverly for a jelly-filled donut from the open box on the counter and then turned and headed for the offices where Jeremy was working. “Take care of my baby girl, Haught!” She called to Nicole as she went.  
  
“Always,” Nicole replied, eyes only for Waverly as she smiled affectionately at her girlfriend.  
  
“I can take care of myself, y’know,” Waverly reached for each side of Nicole’s unzipped jacket and pulled her closer by the material, her tone entirely flirtatious as she smiled up at her Nicole.  
  
Nicole’s hands reflexively reached for Waverly’s waist. Her head tilted at an angle and the tops of her ears flushed a light pink color as she said, “Well sure, so long as I can watch…” Then leaned down to greet Waverly with a proper, sweet, lingering kiss.  
  
“I want to _eat_ this donut, not _regurgitate_ it because of you two love birds! Skedaddle! Go on, get!” Wynonna drawled from her desk with a grimace at their saccharine display of sweet flirtation.  
  
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Waverly stole another kiss….no, wait, two, then stepped backward out of Nicole’s grasp and grabbed onto Nicole’s right hand with her left and pulled her along out of the office. By the time they reached they made it outside, they were at a near sprint to Waverly’s jeep. With their luggage already tucked into the back seats, they jumped into the vehicle and as soon as the lane was clear, Waverly peeled out of their parking spot and raced through town to make the ride to the airport.  
  
\--  
  
Once they made it outside the Purgatory town limits, Nicole relaxed into the passenger seat. She reached the radio dial and started to fiddle with it, trying to see whish Big city stations she could pick up as they drove closer.  
  
“Ooh, stop there!” Waverly chirped with excitement and Nicole stopped and turned the dial counter clockwise until the familiar musical notes filled the air in the enclosed Jeep. With the heater blasting through the cold weather outside, Nicole turned the volume up as loud as it would go without blaring the speakers and the two women began to sing along (Nicole far more off key than Waverly, of course). Dancing and bobbing about in their seats, strumming and drumming respectively on the steering wheel, dashboard and car door.  
  
_Can you hear me calling_ _  
_ _Out your name_ _  
_ _You know that I’m falling and I don’t know what to say_ _  
__  
__I’ll speak a little louder_ _  
_ _I’ll even shout_ _  
_ _You know that I’m proud and I can’t get the words out_ _  
__  
__Oh I_ _  
_ _I want to be with you everywhere_ _  
_ _Oh I_ _  
_ _I want to be with you everywhere_ _  
_ _(Wanna be with you everywhere)_  
  
  
\--  
  
Sand speckled the floor, the sheets and their bare flesh as Waverly and Nicole lay sprawled together on the bed of their rented Hawaiian beachfront bungalow. After sleeping on their nearly eight hour flight, they’d, the pair had landed in Honolulu at just about 8pm local time. Taking a shuttle to their hotel, they’d checked in and took the concierge golf cart ride to their bungalow on the beach to drop their things and change then went to a late night dinner at a nearby Japanese restaurant. A tangle together in the shower after they got back and the two had collapsed into deep restful sleep until the sun came through the glass wall that framed the front beach side of their bungalow. The morning as spent napping in the on the sand occasionally cooling off their sun-soaked skin in the light waves of the water all until Waverly had asked Nicole if she was hungry. Nicole had answered with a simple suggestive murmur of ‘Ravenous,’ and the chase had been on – back to the bungalow, and toppled into bed in a heap of twisted limbs, groping hands and eager mouths.  
  
Now they lay in bed among the damp tousled covers and grains of sand. Nicole lay on her stomach, her ear pressed tight to Waverly’s chest, her arm wound around Waverly’s waist and her fingertips drawing lazy infinity patters on the jut of Waverly’s hip and listening to her heartbeat. Waverly lay sprawled under the comfortable weight of varying parts of Nicole’s body, drawing her fingers through Nicole’s short hair and grazing the fingers of her other hand along the outside of the arm stretched across her middle. Both half-dozed in the lazy heat of the midday. The thin curtains of the large sliding door that opened from the room out to directly to the beach fluttered in the breeze coming through the open door and brought with it the rhythmic sounds of the crashing and retreating nearby waves.  
  
“Do you hear that?” Nicole asked in a whisper, her eyes closed to allow her ears to pick up more sound.  
  
“Hmm, what?” Waverly opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to look around the room in an effort to locate the source of the mystery sound.  
  
“Perfection,” Nicole replied with a languid smile.  
  
“What?” Waverly asked through a soft giggle. She tucked Nicole’s hair behind her ear and watched her, amused and assuming that Nicole was just sleepily musing through the post coital haze.  
  
“Peace, the waves, all serenity and warmth,” Nicole murmured. “It’s nice, but…better, louder and stronger than those is your heartbeat.” Her fingers stopped drawing the infinity pattern on Waverly’s hip and began to tap out the Morse code notes of Waverly’s heartbeat there. “Perfection,” She repeated.  
  
Waverly felt her chest flush with heat as she listened to Nicole’s explanation. She reveled in the tranquility of this place and time, of heat and serenity, of love and adoration, of wholeness. She wondered how she’d ever managed to live any kind of life without Nicole in it. Lifting her head again as her fingers stalled both along the back of Nicole’s head and curled around her elbow respectively and she left a lingering kiss against Nicole’s forehead. “I love you,” she murmured, lips still against Nicole’s forehead. Just before they both drifted off to sleep, she heard Nicole echo her words back.  
  
\--  
  
There was a hard balance to strike between leisure and fun during the week. They only had so many days to fit so much in. There were Luaus to attend, dolphins to swim with, snorkeling, hiking to various waterfalls, diving off of cliffs into the ocean, haunted walking ghost tours, museums and macadamia nut farms to visit. There were food comas, parasailing, beach naps, and sunset dinner cruises. All of it without any major disasters or near-death experiences. Nicole couldn’t believe they’d actually pulled off a legitimate vacation together! Waverly continually let out wistful sighs and suggested that they open some quirky business of some sort or other every other meal while they were talking. Nicole gave into the little fantasy conversations of their future lives living in Hawaii, having permanent tans and raising a family while running their business.  
  
“What do you want to do for our last night in Honolulu?” Nicole asked as they strolled hand in hand along the beach together.  
  
Waverly gasped and Nicole looked over at her as she blurted, “You mean we failed to plan a whole day of our vacation?!” It was a joking shock as they had indeed packed their itinerary full of fun, but had purposefully left their last day free to decide.  
  
Nicole laughed. “You’re such a goof,” She used Waverly’s hand she was holding to pull her over for a long kiss.  
  
“Let’s go into town for dinner and just…spend the night exploring, let it take us wherever it may?” Waverly said, leaning into Nicole’s embrace after the kiss broke.  
  
A brilliant grin stretched across Nicole’s face. “Sounds perfect,” She said.  
  
\--  
  
Dressed up in heels and fancy dresses, with hair expertly done up and full of sushi and sake, they wandered through the populated city streets, arms wound around each other’s and hands clasped. They giggled and laughed as they walked in uneven lines, stopping in stores here and there, jumping into a picture booth they happened upon, having their caricatures drawn with Nicole riding a dolphin like it was a bucking bronco while Waverly water skied singlehandedly in their wake with a triumphant fist raised in the air. They grabbed snacks from street vendors here and there to try and made sure to get any last minute souvenir gifts for anyone on their list they still hadn’t gotten anything. And just as Waverly was about to announce that she wanted to find somewhere to go dance, she stopped and looked up at the neon sign in front of them with what Nicole would have termed ‘massive glittering heart eyes.’  
  
“Let’s go in there!” She was already rushing toward the door, pulling Nicole in tow with her by her hand.  
  
“What did you see-,” Nicole stumbled and righted herself, quickly following as Waverly pulled her along, wondering what caused this adorable giddy excitement from her girlfriend as she hadn’t had time to read the sign. She grimaced when they entered the large lounge filled with…karaoke.  
  
“Don’t pout!” Waverly let her go and clapped her hands together, literally squealing with excitement as she bounced on her toes. “It’ll be so much fun!”  
  
Nicole wanted to protest, to insist they’d had too much to eat and drink to be able to karaoke properly but the sheer excitement on Waverly’s face stopped her. She mustered up a nervous smile as Waverly pulled her right over to the signup sheet, babbling about how she knew exactly what she was going to sing. It took her only moments to find the song and number and she filled out a paper slip and handed it to the person in charge then turned expectantly back to Nicole.  
  
Nicole looked at the massive book of possibilities in front of her and hesitated, feeling overwhelmed. She looked at Waverly. “You’d better go get us some drinks so I’ll be prepared to embarrass myself properly,” She joked.  
  
“Great idea!” Waverly chirped. She bounced up on her toes and grabbed Nicole’s arm to pull her down and kiss her cheek. “I’ll be back in a jiffy!!” She spun on her heel and was gone. Nicole watched her go, disappearing through the drunken crowd eagerly singing along with a large Texan man singing Garth Brooks’ Friends in Low Places in a rich, twang-filled baritone. As she filled out her slip, she felt her heart racing in her chest. She added a quick note onto the slip and then went over to hand it in, stopping to quickly speak with the person in charge of queueing up the songs and lyrics.  
  
Three Mai Tais and multiple singers (including Waverly) later, the host announced Nicole’s name and Waverly gave her a gentle joking shove toward the stage just as Nicole finished downing the last of her drink. She was slightly unsteady as she made her way up and was blushing before she even climbed the little steps onto the stage. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked out at the sea of drunk people currently cheering her on. She almost rushed off the stage in freight but then she spotted Waverly’s face clearest in the crowd toward the back of the room.  
  
Waverly put her hands to her mouth and let out a long whoop before loudly clapping. She was smiling so wide, Nicole knew her cheeks might burst at any moment, eyes shining and tipsy. Nicole took a deep breath and the song started so there was no turning back now.  
  
_Sweet wonderful you_ _  
_ _You make me happy with the things you do_ _  
_ _Oh, can it be so_ _  
_ _This feeling follows me wherever I go_ _  
__  
__I never did believe in miracles_ _  
_ _But I’ve a feeling it’s time to try_ _  
_ _I never did believe in the ways of magic_ _  
_ _But I’m beginning to wonder why_ _  
__  
__I never did believe in miracles_ _  
_ _But I’ve a feeling it’s time to try_ _  
_ _I never did believe in the ways of magic_ _  
_ _But I’m beginning to wonder why_ _  
__  
__Don’t, don’t break the spell_ _  
_ _It would be different and you know it will_ _  
_ _You, you make loving fun_ _  
_ _And I don’t have to tell you but you’re the only one_  
  
Nicole left the stage as the end of the song neared, taking the wireless mic with her. The host encouraged the crowd to sing her back up lines as she went, moving through the crowd toward Waverly.  
  
_You, you make loving fun_ _  
_ _It’s all I want to do_ _  
_ _You, you make loving fun_ _  
_ _It’s all I want to do_ _  
_ _You, you make loving fun_ _  
_ _It’s all I want to do_ _  
_ _You, you make loving fun_ _  
_ _It’s all I want to do_  
  
When she reached Waverly at the end of the song, she pulled the ring she’d hidden on her thumb from her purse before heading up to the stage and crouched down to one knee in front of her girlfriend. Through the alcohol haze, it dawned on Waverly what was happening and she inhaled a loud gasp as her hand flew to her mouth and tears immediately sprung to her eyes.  
  
“No, don’t cry!” Nicole’s own eyes welled over. “You’ll make me cry!” She stammered through nervous laughter.  
  
“Oh my god,” Waverly wiped at her cheeks quickly and waved a hand at her face as if it might dry her welling eyes. “Oh my god,” she repeated.  
  
Nicole grinned at her. “Waverly Earp, will you marry me?” She heled the ring up as she asked it through the microphone. The bar behind her was suddenly silent and Nicole worried both that everyone would be able to hear her heart hammering anxiously in her chest in the silence and that Waverly might maybe say no.  
  
“ __Of course I’ll marry you!!” Waverly squealed, leaned over barely balanced in her seat and flung her arms around Nicole’s neck and kissed her. The crowd erupted into raucous cheers and applause. Between kisses, Nicole slipped the ring onto Waverly’s finger and pulled her to her feet to wrap her arms around her and sweep her into more kisses.  
  
“Hotel,” Waverly called out between kisses. Nicole nodded. It took some weaving through the crowd while giving out an email address to people asking for them so they could send their cell phone videos of the proposal to them but they made it outside and into a cab to get back to their rental.  
  
“I love you so freaking much!” Waverly was still gushing and still throwing herself into Nicole’s arms and giving her scant breathing room between kisses. Nicole was riding high on the emotions of the moment in combination with the alcohol and the light headed daze from Waverly kissing her senseless.  
  
“Prove it,” Nicole barely managed to get the words out against Waverly’s lips as they stumbled back through the room, kicking out of their heels. She reached around Waverly and dragged the zipper at the back of her dress down and Waverly barely had to move her arms to let it fall to the floor and pool at her feet. Before she knew what was happening, Waverly’s hands had the bottom of Nicole’s dress and their kiss broke long enough for it to go sailing up, over her head, off her arms and to some mystery corner of the bungalow. She heard what she thought was a growl from Waverly’s throat and the next thing she knew, she was on her back on the bed with Waverly straddled across her hips and Waverly’s mouth assaulting at her neck and collarbone.  
  
A rolling tumbleweed of limbs, gasps and moans relieved them of the last vestiges of clothing material until flesh met flesh and the fever took control. Both of them surrendered to the carnal drive and let it control the rest of their night.  
  
\--  
  
“Um…Wynonna…” Jeremy sat atop an upturned trash can that kept jumping and wobbling across the floor one bursting inch at a time despite his weight on top of it. He was sweating profusely form the forehead and armpits as he mentally willed his weight to be enough to hold the trashcan down a little longer.  
  
“In a sec, Dr. Strangelove!” Wynonna called back to Jeremy’s nervous voice as she barely managed to dodge the monstrous doppelganger to the thing under the trashcan Jeremy was sitting on. She managed to duck the attack, grab up peacemaker from the floor and shoot the squidgy little thing on the next launching attack. As it landed with a shriek and dissolved into fiery ash, the doors to the office area burst open and delivered the duo of very tan Nicole and Waverly, prepared to fight despite being all bundled up against the cold, having heard the gunshot.  
  
“You’re back!” Wynonna flashed them a brilliant toothy grin, forgetting completely about Jeremey’s plight to rid the bucking trashcan like he was a rodeo champ on an angry bull waiting for the 8 second buzzer to sound. “How was your trip?! Look how tan you are!” Wynonna started through the room toward them.  
  
“Wynonna!” Jeremy shrieked as he was nearly bucked off the offending trashcan.  
  
“Is that a tentacle?” Nicole blurted.  
  
“What?” Wynonna stopped and looked over at Jeremy. “Oh, that,” She waved a dismissive hand and turned back to them. “That’s nothing. Completely a thousand percent under con – IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!” Wynonna’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
Waverly beamed at her and flipped her hand up, showing the back of it and waving her fingers to show off the ring. “It is!” She squealed at the same time Wynonna did.  
  
“WYNONNA!” Jeremy shouted through clenched teeth. Nicole Grimace. Wynonna and Waverly each squealed again as Wynonna rushed to hug her little sister. She yanked a hand free and forced Nicole into a group hug then leaned back to get a better look at Waverly’s ring. She let out a low whistle at the diamond and then Jeremy shrieked again.  
  
Jeremy went flying off to the side as the trash can bobbed a foot off the ground. He clattered to the floor as the squidgy, two foot tentacled monstrosity lunged toward them, leaping off the ground and flying toward them. Nicole pulled Waverly behind her and backed up quickly. Wynonna sighed and lazily swung the gun up and shot the monster mid-flight. It fell to the ground shrieking much like the one before it had.  
  
“Oh quit pouting, you baby!” Wynonna rolled her eyes at Jeremy. “You’re alive, aren’t you?”  
  
Jeremy glared at her. Nicole sighed. She turned to look at Waverly, who smiled that bright, happy smile at her and said. “Welcome home?” As if she’d missed the everyday chaos almost as much as Nicole pretended she hadn’t. Nicole laughed and turned to sweep her fiancé up into a kiss.  



	3. Skimmons - Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 010\. Delta Rae – Outlaws 
> 
> Notes:  
> Requested by both Mercia and Lola!  
> This one was requested for Skimmons by bother Mercia and Lola!  
> For the record, if you’re not listening to Delta Rae, you should be, they’re freaking amazing! 
> 
> My spreadsheet notes mostly noted the chorus lyrics:  
>  _Don’t you know that we’re outlaws_  
>  Giving the finger to death itself  
> We got no one to hide from  
> We got not one to toast our health
> 
>  
> 
> _Rules were meant to be pushed and pulled_  
>  We were meant to be sparks of light  
> running now with the raging bulls  
> Baby we could be magic tonight
> 
>  
> 
> _____  
> Music link:  
> Delta Rae - [Outlaws](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ScnT6UI3pY)
> 
> _________________________

“What if running away isn’t the answer?” Jemma worried her bottom lip out.

Daisy held a helmet out to Jemma after loading her only packed baggage, a small messenger bag, into the holding pouch on the side of her motorcycle. “We’ve paid our dues, Jems,” Daisy said. “We don’t owe anyone anymore scar tissue than we’ve already endured.” She pointed out.

Jemma knew Daisy had a point, agreed wholeheartedly even, but she still felt like sneaking away in the dead of night was abandonment. The team was their family. Families fought every now and then but they always stuck together. That’s how it was, that’s how Jemma always saw it, felt it. Daisy had always been loyal to them despite her own childhood development where ‘family’ was concerned. She’d disappeared on them before, but it had been in times of duress where she was a danger to them so she’d removed herself from the equation. This was more than that. It was permanent. They would leave and that would be it. Daisy would scrub all traces of them from every nook and cranny of the web she could and they’d be ghosts, free to be wherever and whomever they wished. But did Jemma want to be anyone other than Agent Jemma Simmons?  
  
“You don’t have to come with me, Jems,” Daisy spoke softly, willing to release Jemma into the wild even if she didn’t want to live her life without the woman in front of her for any reason. Jemma needed to make this decision for herself, Daisy couldn’t make it for her. “I’ll understand.” She promised even as her heart screamed at her to beg Jemma to come with her.  

Jemma lifted her hand and took the helmet from her. Daisy smiled at her. Yes. She wanted more from life than pain and suffering. She wanted more than to add another scar to the list. She wanted Daisy and freedom. She stepped closer and leaned up on her toes to kiss Daisy. “I love you, Daisy. I want a life with you, wherever it takes us.” She said.

“I love you,” Daisy pressed their foreheads together. She kissed Jemma and then leaned back. “We have to move.” She pulled her own helmet on and fixed the straps into place. Jemma followed suit and pulled her helmet on. They walked the bike to an exterior exit ramp from the base and Daisy keyed in the proper coding to open the door and programmed it to close securely behind them. She wheeled the bike outside and Jemma walked next to her and the bike.

Once the garage door closed behind them, Daisy climbed onto the bike seat and each of them clicked the button on the side of the helmets that turned their microphones on.

“They’re going to search for us,” Jemma said. “We’re valuable assets to the agency,” she climbed onto the motorcycle behind Daisy after clipping and tightening the chest and waist straps of her backpack. Daisy brought the cycle to life and Jemma wrapped her arms around Daisy’s waist, holding onto her tightly.

“Let them try,” Daisy replied. She put her feet in the foot rests and set the cycle in motion. “They don’t own us, Jems.” 

“Coulson, May, the others…they’re not going to understand,” Jemma said.

“Maybe not today, maybe not even tomorrow, but, someday they will.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because they love us and they know our hearts. If that’s not enough, hopefully one day we’ll get to explain our actions.”

Jemma wrapped her arms as tight around Daisy’s middle as she could as they lapsed into silence.

\--

“What’s your end game, here? You kill us and what, run away again?”  
  
Daisy let out a snort of laughter. “Who said anything about killing anybody?” Her fingers never stopped on the keys of her laptop. Jemma stood on the other side of the executive’s desk with a gun trained on the man. There were only icer bullets in it, though, not real bullets. The executive’s wrists were duct taped to the arms of his cushy rolling desk chair and Daisy had already disabled both of his silent alarms.

“Who put you up to this?” The Exec demanded. “Was it my wife? It was my wife wasn’t it? That gold-digging whor-,”

“It wasn’t your wife,” Jemma made a face. She looked at Daisy. “Although given that reaction, can we divert any of the excess funds to her?”

Daisy gave a nod and a small half-salute and her fingers began to double-timed across the keys.

“You can’t do this! It’s, it’s a felony!” The exec stammered, struggling to break free and further wrinkling his fancy suit.

Daisy snickered. “And your embezzlement, laundering and insider trading weren’t?” she asked him.

“I know what you look like!” He tried again. 

“So do all the agencies you think are going to be looking for us,” Daisy pointed out. “But they’ll be busy taking you down for a laundry list of white collar crimes you’ve committed and all the families you’ve conned out of their retirement funds, mortgages and livelihoods. They’ll be too busy reporting all about you on every news outlet across the nation to focus on us.” 

“You wouldn’t! You’ll be exposing yourselves too, you can’t!” 

“We can,” Jemma shrugged. “And we are.” Of course, she didn’t add that Daisy was scrubbing their involvement from all the information that would go to various media outlets but that was beside the point. 

“Okay, we’ll be done here in…” Daisy taped a few more buttons. “Three…two…one,” She made a show of taking a deep breath and exhaling slow, then folded her hands together and cracked her knuckles. She looked at Jemma and then nodded to the Exec.

The man’s eyes widened as he looked from Daisy to Jemma. Jemma nodded and cocked the gun’s hammer back. “Wait! No, no, no, no, no but you said-,” His words cut off as Jemma pulled the trigger and the executive fell unconscious in the next moment.

Daisy scrunched her nose up and quickly moved out of the way where she was next to the desk on the floor. “He pissed his pants,” She gathered her materials and tucked them into the brief case that was part of her undercover outfit to go along with her suit for the ‘meeting’ she and Jemma’d had with this man.

“Good,” Jemma said as she hit hid the gun back in her own brief case in its case to prevent any x-ray scanning or metal detectors from picking it up. “Serves him right. How many people became homeless, lost their families or even died because of what he did?”

Daisy nodded. “We’re going to make some of that right for as many of those people as we can,” She assured as she peeled the duct tape free from the man’s arms on the chair and let his hands fall into his lap. She stuff the balled up used tape into her case and then snapped it shut. Grabbing it by the handle, she walked around the desk and leaned in to kiss Jemma. “Ready to ride off into the sunset, Sweetheart?” She smirked.

“With you?” Jemma arched her eyebrows. “Always,” she stole one last kiss before they straightened their suits out, grabbed up their cases and left the offices in an orderly manner. They took a stairwell exit toward the parking garage, stopped n the cubby under one of those stairwells where they’d stored a backpack and changed into street clothes. Stuffing their suits and briefcases into the backpack, Jemma tugged the straps on her shoulders and clasped the chest and waist straps. They walked to Daisy’s motorcycle and tugged on their helmets, riding jackets and gloves and hopped on, Daisy in front, Jemma behind her. Daisy brought the bike to life, Jemma wrapped her arms around Daisy’s waist and they were off out of the parking garage before any alarms had ever been triggered.

\--

“We’ve made people’s lives better,” Daisy argued her point as she and Jemma began peeling layers of clothing off from the day’s adventure. They were tucked away in a swanky Airbnb suite Daisy had reserved them under false ID. They’d agreed to take a break from their Robin Hooding and lay low for a bit, just spend time together. It wasn’t abnormal. They would work for a bit, take down from high-up executive in the thick of criminal enterprises and redistribute the wealth they’d accumulated from it to the people, families and sometimes countries, who’d been hurt by the perpetrator in the process. Then they would take time for themselves and live off of various funds acquired legally (well ‘legally’ speaking of course since real names/identities weren’t used but ‘legal’ methods were used to keep them afloat) to decompress from it all and to avoid having to keep running and running nonstop.

Jemma felt like her guilt for leaving kept cycling back around in waves. Currently she was going through a wave of doubt and guilt. She wasn’t sure she wanted the rest of her life to be a never ending cycle of uncertainty. She wanted Daisy and a sense of stability. Then again, during all of this, Daisy _was_ the stability in her life. It had been a choice to join her and Jemma didn’t regret that. She just felt a bit weary. “We made people’s lives better back in Shield too,” Jemma countered.

“We can’t go back to them, Jem,” Daisy sat down in a chair at the small desk in the corner of the suite and paused in untying her boots to frown down at her hands. She wasn’t immune to missing the others or second guessing her decisions and choices but the fact remained that, as Shield stood currently, Daisy and Jem couldn’t go back there. Actually, Jemma probably could but Daisy couldn’t without being subjected to experiments, being studied and controlled. She heaved a small sigh. “Well, _I_ can’t go back,” she looked up at Jemma, a mixture of fear and concern in her eyes.

“I’d never go without you,” Jemma told her.

Daisy frowned. “Do you regret coming with me?” she asked, trying her best to make the question sound as impartial as possible.

Jemma deflated. She crossed the room, half dressed in her underthings and the button down shirt she was wearing, socks still on her feet and sat across Daisy’s lap, looped her arms around Daisy’s shoulders. Daisy welcomed the warmth, having already ditched everything but her pants, underwear and bra. She wrapped her arms reflexively around Jemma’s middle and held on, breathed her in.

“I love you,” Jemma breathed into her ear. She leaned back, cupped her hand along Daisy’s cheek and kissed her soundly. With their foreheads pressed together, she murmured, “I have never and will never regret you,” against Daisy’s lips. Talking ceased, the argument, if one could have called it that, forgotten in the moment as Daisy hooked an arm under Jemma’s knees and kept the other around her back then stood and carried Jemma in her arms without breaking their kiss until they made it to the king-sized bed, letting the hunger control them and work toward the inevitable fever pitch.

\--

“I’ll understand if you want to go back,” Daisy broke the silence around them. Curled in bed under the covers, Jemma’s head rested against Daisy’s collarbone and shoulder, arms wound around her middle, leg hooked around Daisy’s and resting between her thighs and knee. Daisy’s fingers worked through Jemma’s hair and held onto the arm around her middle gently. “Your brain is a valuable enough asset and they’ll be so happy to have you back, they’ll cut a deal for you,” She said confidently.

Jemma lifted her head, her chin resting on Daisy’s chest as she looked up at her. “I told you,” she spoke softly. “I’d never go without you. There’s no life I want that doesn’t include you.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re trapped,” Daisy turned her gaze away, unable to handle the guilt building in her gut. Jemma never would have been in a situation where she was considered ‘wanted’ if it weren’t for Daisy. Okay, that wasn’t necessarily true, there had been some situations with various fallout situations dealing with Shield, but they weren’t the same kinds of situations as this. This was all Daisy’s doing.

“Hey,” Jemma moved, scooting further up the bed. When Daisy wouldn’t look at her, she moved and straddled Daisy’s hips, letting the covers fall away from her. She reached for Daisy’s face and leaned closer. “I’m not the only valuable asset of the two of us. You’re irreplaceable and you know they’d make a deal for your skill sets.” She kissed Daisy’s forehead and watched the war of doubt rage within Daisy’s troubled eyes.

“They’ll catalog me,” Daisy whispered. “Mace, the General, all the upper echelon suits…they just want another weapon of mass destruction to boast about having exclusively in their arsenal for whatever they deemed valid to destroy,” She looked up at Jemma. “I don’t want to be used as a military asset.”

“Coulson would never let that happen to you, Love,” Jemma stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Coulson’s not in charge anymore,” Daisy countered.

Jemma framed Daisy’s face with her hands, ran the pads of her thumbs along her cheekbones. “ _I_ will never let that happen to you,” she swore. Daisy watched her for a moment and Jemma closed the gap between them, sealing her vow completely.

\--

“It doesn’t feel right,” Daisy whispered as she checked their surroundings again for any sign that someone had shown up, looking for all the telltale signs of being surrounded – checking roofs of other buildings, windows, any blind spots they might’ve missed when setting up this rendezvous.

“You trust Elena, though?” Jemma chewed a worry spot into her bottom lip.

“She wouldn’t narc on us,” Daisy confirmed with a nod. She kept reflexively ready. If there was one thing she would do no matter what today, it was make sure nothing happened to Jemma and she was prepared to die if needs be to do it. She didn’t quite realize that Jemma had similar in mind in regard to Daisy. She’d made a promise after all.

“So then why does it feel…off?” Jemma wanted to know as well. She could feel the swell of anxious knots in her gut.

Within seconds of thinking it, they heard a loud explosion outside the empty warehouse they were in. Daisy felt it as the vibrations rattled through whatever vehicle was approaching, just before it came bursting through one of the weaker walls of the warehouse.

“Exit strat,” Daisy grabbed Jemma’s arm and turned to run from their vantage point on the second level. Someone stepped out from the stairwell they meant to take and Daisy raised her hands up prepared to throw them but Jemma threw a hand out to Daisy’s closest arm.

“Wait!” Jemma shouted just in time as the woman’s face came into view. Jemma gasped and Daisy arched her eyebrows.

“Bobbi?” She asked in disbelief. “What’re you do-,”

Bobbi wanted to smile at them but there was an unyielding gravity in her expression that told them the time for pleasantries was not now. “Balderdash,” Bobbi said the single word to them.

Daisy’s eyes widened. It was the code word Daisy and Jemma had given Elena for use if the plan was compromised. It didn’t matter if it was Elena, May or Coulson who’d sent Bobbi their way with the warning, either way the warning had now been issued. “Let’s go,” she nodded.

“Follow me,” Bobbi turned went back into the stairwell. Jemma looked at Daisy, who nodded, and then followed Bobbi. They kept Jemma between them with Bobbin in front and Daisy bringing up the rear. “To the roof,” Bobbi headed up instead of down and Jemma felt her insides clench. They’d be exposed on an open roof.

“Maybe we-,” Jemma didn’t get to finish because the door at the ground floor of the stairwell burst open and soldiers burst through it, aiming upwards. The moment Jemma’s head peeked over the railing, a volley of bullets sprayed upward. The only thing that stopped her from being caught by any of them was Daisy’s arm that yanked her back while her other hand flew out and down, sending a wave of motion down the stairwell that shook the whole building and knocked every one of those soldiers to the ground while their own bullets rained back down on them with crumbles of cement.

They made it to the roof but the only sight there was a helicopter dropping tactical gear clad soldiers to the opposite corner of the roof and not quinjet to be found. Soon they were outnumbered and would be surrounded. Shifted footing, all three automatically turned their backs to each other with Bobbi and Daisy shifting footing enough that Jemma would be on the side with the least amount of threat headed her way. Bobbi’s batons were already in hand, Daisy’s hands were up, palms out and her arms moving to block her right, left and middle respectively as needed and Jemma had pulled her handgun and had it aimed out in front of her, the safety off and her finger nearing the inside of the trigger guard. 

“What’s the plan?” Daisy asked over her shoulder. A guard charged her and pushed her hand out and sent him flying through the air back into two of his buddies. The remaining soldiers all raised their guns. 

“Our ride’s ETA is ninety seconds,” Bobbi told her. She threw a baton and knocked a soldier trying to sneak up on them out before the baton came flying back. “No deaths,” she told them.

“Tell them that,” Jemma frowned. She took comfort only in the feel of Daisy and Bobbi’s shoulders against her back.

A soldier with a particularly itchy trigger finger squeeze the trigger of his rifle and chaos erupted from there. Daisy swung her arm and barely managed to beat the bullet from striking Jemma in the chest. The bullet flew back and the guard with it. He almost went sailing off the roof with Daisy’s fury and was stopped only by one of his fellow soldiers grabbing him and having to hoist him back on the roof.

“Easy, Tiger,” Bobbi said, her demeanor calm as always.

“Says the agent who blew up an armored car,” Daisy muttered.

“Not an agent,” Bobbi replied and the fight was on. The soldiers advanced. Their guns flew with force from their hands as Daisy swung her hands to face them in all different directions as it was either that or go flying with them. Some of them dove for the ground so that if Daisy sent them flying, they’d tumble across the roof and slam into the waist height wall and not over the edge of the roof and four stories down.

Jemma’s gun, as always, was filled with icers. She took careful aim and made sure to catch the soldiers through open spots among their various armor, taking out a couple of them in their advances. Hand to hand combat came next and bodies were toppling and flying everywhere, the girls among the soldiers.

“Jemma!” Bobbi shouted. “Remember your Hydra extraction?” she looked to Jemma just after knocking a soldier out with her batons. Jemma looked at her, confused a moment and just as she was remembering, Bobbi sent a baton flying past her head to take out a soldier that was sneaking up on her via baton to the throat.

“Yeah!” Jemma nodded.

“Good,” Bobbi nodded to the wall closest to Jemma, looked over it then grabbed Jemma’s coat front and heaved her over the wall.

Daisy was too busy fighting to freak out, plus she trusted Bobbi. Jemma screamed but it quickly died out. Bobbi fought down to where Daisy was and checked over the wall to see Jemma standing and waiting with a thumbs up, standing on top of the quinjet holding onto Coulson’s hand as her kept her from falling from the while holding the hatch open.  

“Our turn, kiddo!” Bobbi made it to the spot behind Daisy, threw a baton from her right hand at a guard that almost got in on Daisy’s blindside and wrapped her left arm around Daisy’s middle. At the same time, a long strip of connected grenades landed at Daisy’s feet with the pins pulled. The soldiers were ducking for cover. “Take ‘em out!” Bobbi snapped.

Daisy kicked the belt of grenades into the air and threw her hands out, pushing them into the air as high as she could while still pushing them away from her and Bobbi. When there was no more time, Bobbi pushed with her legs and pulled Daisy with her, dragging them both over the wall of the building just before the grenades exploded in the sky, raining down a percussive blast that Daisy did her best while falling to shield from hitting them. They landed hard on the jet’s roof and only managed not to go sliding right of the edge by the fact that Jemma had clamped Bobbi’s hand in her own. Daisy planted her boots to keep from sliding and support some of their weight.

“Inside, now!” Coulson shouted. Bobbi patted Daisy’s shoulder and let go of her once she was steady on her feet. Daisy pulled Bobbi up and they rushed for the hatch with Jemma. Bobbi held her right hand up and her baton flew back to her. She dropped down into the hatch and Daisy started after her only to cry out and land in a heap on the floor inside, a bullet catching her in her shoulder at the last second.

Coulson slammed the hatch shut behind them and locked it. “Cargo’s on board, May get us out of here!”

Daisy saw stars in her blurred vision. Jemma was on her knees at Daisy’s side immediately. Her hands pushed hard into the profusely bleeding bullet wound, which caused searing hot pain to flash through Daisy. Uncontrollably, her powers shook through her hands and caused the jet to list a moment. She clenched her fists to stop it, bit into her bottom lip but she could feel the lightheaded feeling take hold and she was losing her ability to think straight in order to try and hold onto her control.

“Hold on, just hold on!” Jemma yelled, frantic. 

Daisy’s eyes found Bobbi. “I-Ice…” she stammered. Bobbi blinked, confused and then a moment later it dawned on her what Daisy was talking about. She bent and grabbed Jemma’s gun just as Daisy’s hands started shaking uncontrollably. Bobbi pulled the trigger and Daisy collapsed into a heap from the icer bullet. Jemma began sobbing. What if she died? What if Daisy died all because she was trying to bring Jemma home to the team? Bobbi and Jemma both started calling out orders of what they needed to take care of Daisy, first to Coulson since he was the first person available and then to both Mack and Elena, who arrived next.

\--

When Daisy first cracked her eyes, she felt a nauseating sense of déjà vu hit her. Her heart monitor sped up and suddenly, Jemma’s face was hovering above hers. Daisy’s hearing was fuzzy for a moment and then it was after something unclogged her eardrum and she heard Jemma’s voice speak clearly.

“Daisy?” Jemma asked again. She glanced at the monitors and then back down at Daisy and tucked some hair behind Daisy’s ear. “Can you hear me, Love?” She asked.

Daisy blinked and then nodded. “Yeah,” she said but it came out sounding scratchy and unintelligible.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Jemma kissed her forehead and leaned down to hug her as gently as possible. She sniffled. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

Daisy tried to lift her right arm up to return the hug and groaned in pain. Jemma sniffled again and quickly wipe her cheeks off. “Shhhh, shhh, shh, try not to move just yet,” she instructed Daisy. “You’re in a sling at the moment and we don’t want you popping any stitches, just relax,” she sat on the bed and grabbed up Daisy’s right hand instead.

“Safe?” Daisy murmured through her dry mouth.

Jemma kissed the back of her hand and nodded. “Yes, Love,” She nodded and let go of Daisy’s hand only so she could go fill a small cup with water. She stuck a straw in it and pressed a button to gently raise the back of Daisy’s bed to sit her up slightly. She held the cup up to Daisy’s lips. Daisy took a small sip at first and then realized how parched she was, sucked the whole thing down through the straw. Jemma filled it again right away and Daisy drank it all but more slowly this time.

Dropping her head back against the pillow behind it, Daisy looked up at Jemma tiredly. “Bobbi?” She asked, less gravel in her tone this time, more sleepiness.

Jemma stroked her hair and held her hand. “She’s alright. You’re the same blood type, you know?” she asked. “She’s donated a lot to you over the last day or so. She’s sleeping it off in a bunk right now with a proper amount of orange juice and biscuits.” She gave Daisy a watery smile.

“Others?” Daisy asked.

“They’re waiting for your Doctor’s permission to visit,” Jemma answered with a smile.

Daisy gave her a small smile but also feigned a wary groan. “Pokey Doctor Simmons s’back?” she murmured.

“Hush, you need to rest up,” Jemma kissed her forehead.

“Love you,” Daisy murmured, her eyes closing of their own accord.

“I love you too, Daisy,” Jemma stroked her hair and kissed her forehead again.

“Jem?” Daisy murmured softly.

“Yes, Love?”

“How long before they turn us over?”

“Daisy, no, they’re-,” 

“They’ll get their hands on you over my dead body.” 

Both women looked toward the door, Jemma startled and Daisy with half-lidded eyes, to find May standing in the doorway with her arms cross and the usual somber look on her face. There was concern in her eyes, though, even with hazy vision, Daisy could see that. She crossed toward the bed and gave Daisy a stern frown. “It’s about time you came home,” she told them.

Jemma’s eyes welled with tears. Daisy’s right eyebrow jutted upward slightly. “Careful,” She murmured. “Your marshmallow is showing.”

The corners of May’s mouth twitched upwards and then fell right back into place to reform her stern expression. “Don’t push it while you’re on bed rest,” She said. Reaching for Jemma’s closest shoulder, she gave it a squeeze and then turned and left the room, having fulfilled her need to see for herself that the two of them were both alive.

When they were alone again, Jemma turned back to Daisy, a watery smile on her face. She squeezed Daisy’s hand. Daisy watched her a moment, her eyes drooped again. “I’ve put you all in grave danger…”

“Daisy,” Jemma began to say but then realized that sleep had already claimed her again. Jemma sighed softly and kissed Daisy’s forehead. “You’re worth protecting, whatever the cost,” she whispered and moved to lay down next to Daisy, careful not to jostle her.


End file.
